Machine vision enables systems and computers to analyze images and extract information useful for controlling an activity. Exemplary systems may be able to recognize objects in an image in order to understand what the objects mean using pre-determined image processing techniques. Machine vision systems may also enhance images with rendered elements using, for example, augmented reality.
AR may refer to a live direct or indirect view of a physical environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input. Examples of AR include graphics superimposed on television broadcasts of sporting events, heads-up displays integrated into car windshields, and helmet mounted displays worn by pilots.